Golf balls, whether of solid or wound construction, generally include a core and at least a cover and/or outer coating. The core may be solid or liquid-filled, and may comprise one piece or have a center with one or more outer core layers formed about the center. Covers may also be formed of one or more layers. Multi-layer cores and covers are sometimes known as “dual core” and “dual cover” golf balls, respectively.
The playing characteristics of golf balls, such as spin, feel, CoR and compression can be tailored by varying the properties of the golf ball materials and/or adding additional golf ball layers such as at least one intermediate layer disposed between the cover and the core. Intermediate layers can be of solid construction or may be formed of a tensioned elastomeric winding, which are referred to as wound balls. The difference in play characteristics resulting from these different types of constructions can be quite significant.
Cores are generally made using techniques such as compression or injection molding. Typically, the center is formed by compression molding a slug of uncured core material into a spherical structure. The outer core layers may be formed, for example, by molding compositions over the center by compression or injection molding techniques. In turn, the intermediate and/or cover layers are applied.
A cover layer(s) may be formed over the outermost of the core or intermediate layer (collectively referred to herein as “ball subassembly”) using suitable techniques including, for example, compression-molding, flip-molding, injection-molding, retractable pin injection-molding, reaction injection-molding (RIM), liquid injection-molding, casting, spraying, powder-coating, vacuum-forming, flow-coating, dipping, spin-coating, and the like. In a compression molding process, hemispherical shells are generally placed about the subassembly in a compression mold and fused together under sufficient heat and pressure. In contrast, with an injection molding process, cover material is injected about and directly onto the subassembly using retractable pins, for example.
When a cover layer is formed by a casting process, liquid cover material is poured into lower and upper mold cavities, into which a subassembly is lowered at a controlled speed. The subassembly is held in place via partial vacuum to the point of sufficient gelling, and then the upper mold cavity is mated with the lower mold cavity under sufficient pressure and heat followed by cooling the unit until it can be handled without deformation.
Golf ball core and cover layers are typically constructed with polymer compositions such as polybutadiene rubber, polyurethanes, polyamides, ionomers, and blends thereof. Ionomers, particularly ethylene-based ionomers, are a desirable group of polymers for golf ball layers because of their toughness, durability, and wide range of hardness values. One example is the ethylene acid ionomer SURLYN®, available from E. I. Du Pont de Nemours & Co., Inc., Wilmington, Del. (DuPont), However, ethylene acid ionomeric copolymers, while being durable, produce golf balls lacking the “feel” provided by softer materials. Non-ionomeric softening compositions such as Fusabond® 525D (a tradename for a maleic anhydride modified metallocene catalyzed ethylene-butene copolymers, produced by E. I. DuPont de Nemours & Co. of Wilmington, Del.), are capable of providing the desired feel without sacrificing durability, but typically “kill” or destroy golf ball properties such as hardness and CoR when incorporated at high levels.
And while blends of non-ionomeric softening compositions and ethylene acid ionomers might overcome the difficulties presented by each when used individually, such blends have heretofore encountered processing difficulties because the blends have undesirably low Melt Flow Rates or Indexes (“MFIs”)—for example when manufacturing golf balls/components via injection or compression molding.
Accordingly, there is a need for golf halls and methods of making golf balls incorporating blends comprising ethylene acid ionomeric copolymers and non-ionomeric softening compositions which have higher MFIs and therefore are more easily processable than current lower MFI ethylene acid ionomeric copolymers/non-ionomeric softening composition blends. The present invention addresses and solves these needs.